Angry Birds 3
Angry Birds 3 is a puzzle platformer game developed by Rovio Mobile, officially released on May 11, 2017. The direct sequel to Angry Birds 2 utilizes new challenges such as airships, castles, and a new bird known as Zach. Storyline One day, the birds are taking care of their eggs once again. King Pig and the other pigs arrive in airships, with the former sporting a giant mechanical fist, that smashes and launches the birds away from their nest. Red and his friends crash into the Feathered Tree, launching feathers through the area. They then tumble out of the tree, passing a half bird half flying squirrel named Zach who joins the birds, while they're at it, and look into the horizon to see King Pig beginning a siege on the Cobalt Plateaus, setting the birds to go on a new adventure and save the eggs. As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Cobalt Plateaus, showing the construction of the new castle, and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. The birds also have to deal with King Pig's forces, including his minions, his henchmen, and himself, who occasionally attacks the heroes with his airship. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing, and King Pig causes the airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. After reaching Cobalt Plateaus and defeating King Pig, the gang moves onward, but General Pig appears and urges the other pigs to spread their magic across the area. After heading to the castle exterior, the birds see their eggs in a tower. Before they can save them, they are locked inside and King Pig appears, now at a giant size. Eventually, King Pig is defeated. The birds get to their eggs and save them once again, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, and the castle is destroyed by the birds, restoring it to its former state. The pigs are fleeing on the airship as King Pig recovers. Noticing the escaping airship, he climbs up onto one of the castle towers and leaps onto the ship, but his additional weight causes it to plummet into a hill nearby; they then fly away hanging on to King Pig's Pig Clown Car while Red, Bubbles, and Chuck watch. They then turn back to the others, who are cheering, with Red delivering a final victory pose. Characters Birds * — Leader of the Flock * — Spherical Miracle * — Good with Wood * (NEW!) — Glider Feather * — Big, Bad, Bold * — Boomerang Basher * — Cool with Ice * — Looping Legend * — Flight with Light * — Feathered Pinball * — Feathered Colors * — Hockey Mascot * — Explosive Temper * — Explosive Spirit * — Bubble Blower Spells *Golden Duck Spell - It's Raining Ducks! *Blizzard - Turns Blocks into Ice *Natural Disasters (NEW!) - Causes a random Natural Disaster *Wind (NEW!) - Blow the Fortresses Away *Hot Chili - The Heat is On! *Pig Inflator - Pumped Up Piggies! *Mighty Eagle - Enough Said! Pigs * Minion Pigs (Some wearing costumes with special abilities, to see a list of them click here) * Helmet Pig (extra protection) * Traffic Cone Pig (extra protection) * Wingsuit Pig (glides through stages) * Bomb Helmet Pig (extra protection and when popped, he explodes) * Golden Pig (when destroyed, it instantly fills the Destruct-o-Meter) * Umbrella Pig (falls slowly and small protection) * Rocket Pig (blasts upward when in danger, then parachutes down) * Balloon Pig (after a while, he inflates a balloon that carries him around) * Construction Pig (lobs screwdrivers at the Birds) * Wizard Pig (uses his wand to shoot projectiles) * Polymorph Pig (transforms the Birds into various objects, from blocks to even Pigs) * Fireman Pig (incinerates Birds if they come too close) * Electric Pig (causes electricity to drop below) * Magician Pig (teleports to another location when in danger) * Pigbrat (never falls off fortresses) * Chemist Pig (when popped, he changes all the blocks on the screen to one type) * Explosive Pig (when popped, he explodes) * Inner Tube Pig (floats on water) * Scuba Diver Pig (doesn't drown in water) * Astronaut Pig (temporarily disables gravity on objects around him when popped) * King Pig Stunner (carries electrical currents and can only be defeated by Matilda's egg bombs, Bomb's explosion, Stella's bubbles, Striped Bird's rainbow explosion, and spells) Bosses *King Pig (Airships and Final Boss) *General Pig (General Pig's Slide Lift Castle) *Foreman Pig (Foreman Pig's Dynamite Castle) *Jester Pig (Jester Pig's Underwater Castle) *Silver Pig (Silver Pig's Icicle Castle) *Fat Pig (Fat Pig's Crushing-Cogs Castle) *Chef Pig (Chef Pig's Giant Skewer Castle) *Professor Pig (Prof. Pig's Giant Firebar Castle) *Chronicler Pig (Chronicler Pig's Snake Block Castle) Star Rank The star rank was introduced where players collect stars to level up rewards the player feathers. Score Multiplier Rank For a list of bird and slingshot ranks, see Angry Birds 3/Score Multiplier Rank. Bird Arena Bird Arena is an online weekly tournament where players may challenge another randomly selected player. Unlocks at level 25 in single player campaign formerly, it was then unlock at the Star Rank of 8. Player will initially start at vanilla league and progress at the end of every week. If player wins streaks, will be rewarded with streak rewards. Bird Hat Bird Hat increases the multiplier score besides bird feathers. It can be purchased only by black pearls and black pearls can be only be obtained by daily challenge or the weekly tournament. Collect all the full set to upgrade the slingshot score multiplier. *Party Hat - Score Multiplier +1 (Party like it's your bird day!) Cost: 20 *Crown - Score Multiplier +2 (Royal Rage!) Cost: 100 *Street Cap - Score Multiplier +2 (Get down with the birds!) Cost: 100 *Cowboy Hat - Score Multiplier +3 (High Noon Slinger!) Cost: 500 Powers * - Targeting directly at pigs, instead of using his battle cry to topple structures. * - Expands to huge size, like a balloon, propelling all blocks away while in a tight space in either mid-air or on impact. After impact, it deflates. * - Gains more speed (its always goes at the same certain speed, no matter what speed it was moving at before) and makes a more of a high pitched sound than before. * - Gliding, cling walls, jumps while gliding after tapping the screen. * - Destroying blocks in his path. * - On land, opens his beak and flies in the opposite direction, maintaining the same speed and vertical direction. Underwater, turns into a corpse. He also flies higher than all the other birds when fired. * - Splitting into three separate birds & slightly speeding up. * - Loops downwards once tapped. * - Flying while the player drags him to a fortress. * - Spinning and bouncing like a pinball. * - Able to explode prettier in mid-air or on impact. (Great at breaking wood) * - Hurts enemies with hockey stick. * - Able to explode in mid-air or on impact. (Great at breaking stone) * - Drops an egg which then explodes. The bird herself becomes deflated and is propelled fast upwards and to the right. The body still collides and can be used like a powerful Red. * - Has the ability to blow bubbles and piggies, blocks, and other obstacles in the bubbles radius, will fly in the air in multiple pink, blue, or green bubbles. Once the bubbles are popped, everything will fall down causing massive damage to both the pigs and the fortress. Episodes *Feathered Plains *Ice Cream Desert *Sprinkling Waters *Frozen Glacier *Soda Pop Jungle *Rock-Candy Mountains *Floating Clouds *Cobalt Plateaus *Superstar World (only unlocked if you defeat King Pig in Cobalt Plateaus) Rovio confirmed that updates will come in Angry Birds 3. Trivia *Bubbles, Hal, and Stella appear in Angry Birds 3, while Angry Birds 2 doesn't include them yet. *Angry Birds 3 is the first ever Angry Birds game to include the Wilhelm scream, which sometimes happens when pigs die. *The story is similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. *This was the second game to give Red permanent abilities. His power is the same as in Red's Mighty Feathers from the first game. *Angry Birds 3 is also the first ever Angry Birds game to include King Pig's Pig Clown Car, which is a parody of the Koopa Clown Car. *All characters have their Angry Birds Toons appearances (except for King Pig and Zach). Category:FreezingTNT's Stuff Category:Games by FreezingTNT Category:Angry Birds Category:Angry Birds 3